


Untitled Concepts

by Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pirate AU, loceit is my favorite thing, two pirate aus boy howdy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You/pseuds/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You
Summary: Various concepts taking place in different universes





	1. Pirate AU

**Author's Note:**

> Pirate AU, Pre-Logince

Captain Logic put a hand on the back of the wooden chair Roman was sitting in, leaning it back onto two legs as he stared Roman directly in the eyes.

"I don't think you quite understand how the real world works. Thieves and pirates steal, kings and princes are rich, ignorant pricks, and the poor will suffer."

Logic bore into him.

"I'm only keeping you around, princey boy, because you might actually be useful."

Roman was hopeful at that. Maybe he could escape this unfortunate situation.

"You'll be washing the deck. Then maybe you can be promoted. But you are worthless here. Your title means _nothing_."

And with that, Logic let the chair settle back on the hardwood floor, and exited the room, Roman's stomach sinking as he heard the click of the lock.

"He lied."

Roman turned around to see a boy leaning against the back wall of the room. "What?"

"He lied. He keeps you around cause you're cute. He doesn't think you can do _shit_." The boy walked into the light, and he wore an all-black and purple-highlighted version of the outfit Logic had been wearing.

"I'm starting to think none of you pirates can _dress_ for shit."

"You oughta watch that tongue of yours around the captain. He might cut it out." The boy winked as he walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

He could've sworn Logic locked it.


	2. Logan's Ideascape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Logan angst
> 
> Warnings: Unhealthy imagination, isolation, loneliness

Logan uses the Ideascape more often.

Less for work, more for personal reasons.

He doesn't leave his room.

He doesn't go anywhere else.

He locks himself away.

He locks himself away with Roman's caring eyes, Patton's warm smile, and Virgil's soft touches. All of them just for him. He locks himself away in a world where he is loved, and listened to, and it's everything that he's ever wanted.

He lays under the stars with Roman, and Logan is allowed to ramble for hours without anyone looking at him with anything but fondness.

He bakes with Patton and messes everything up, but for the first time, he doesn't care, and for the first time, he isn't judged.

He watches movies with Virgil and is allowed to make his commentary without anyone telling him to shut up, and Virgil even chimes in with his own.

Thomas listens to him, of course he listens to the others too, but Thomas was listening. Thomas was understanding. Thomas loved him.

And he loved all of them, his family.

But out in the real world, Thomas is starting to feel the effects of Logic clocking out for days at a time.

And Logan must make a choice. Does he stay in his fantasy at the cost of Thomas? Or does he stay in his reality and continue his soul-crushing existence?

On top of that, one of the others discovers the fantasy he created in his Ideascape and wants to "help" Logan. Their intentions are pure, certainly, but their actions seem to harm more than hurt.


End file.
